lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/A Journey Through Middle Earth - The One Ring
This is not the place to post ban appeals. Please post them on the Facebook page! Remember to remove after use! Current Status The new server is up. Check the facebook page for more details. The One Ring '''is one of the unofficial servers running LOTR mod. Out of these servers, it is the largest, most popular one; there will usually be anywhere from 20 to 35 players on the server at any one time. It is owned by Darcy and Dragon and adminned by Apex, Carter,B3 and Dyl, all highly active members of the mod community. The server focuses primarily on building, fighting large-scale wars between factions, simulating the politics of Middle-Earth, and role-playing. It runs bukkit and has many plugins (including World Edit, Voxel Sniper, Group Manager, Essentials, and many others) that allow it to create a large and varied Middle Earth, filled with many kingdoms and gigantic and well-done cities. Players build great kingdoms with complex ranking systems and detailed trade agreements, journey across a Middle Earth filled with epic locations, and participate in massive wars between kingdoms featuring great field battles and exciting sieges. The community welcomes all players but tends to respond better to players who are mature, understanding people. There is currently also a major building initiative going on for all lore-related builds. '''Admins *'Darcy' OWNER *'Dragon OWNER' *'Carter -King Thrain Stonefoot Lord of Mazar Dum' *'Dyl-Thanduril King of the Elves' *'Apex- Dain Ironfoot King of the Iron Hills ' *'B3- Sauron the Darklord ' new IP Address: theonering.g.akliz.net Website (Under Construction): '''http://theoneringmc.wix.com/minecraftserver '''Facebook Page: '''https://www.facebook.com/ANewAgeAModdedServer '''Major Builds The One Ring hosts the largest builds out of all servers. *Minas Tirith *Isengard *Moria *Mazar-dum *Azanulimbar-dum *Mount Gundabad * Osgiliath * Runestar *Belegost *Nar Karmoth *Thranduil's Halls *Bree *Casarellon *Valhalla *Nordinbad *Rivendell *Ost-in-Edhil * Ost Eryn 'Factions' The server has made player-made and lore related factions on it. If you would like to join any, you may ask in-game or click on the button in the faction home (Spawn). To see more information about the factions click here. MenCategory:Servers Gondor - 'Gondor is the strongest faction of men it is lead by King Anarion(Juddywuddy) and his steward Romedacil(Branman) from Minas Tirith '''Rohan - '''Rohan is currently empty, but Eomer_ who changed server from official server has started to build Edoras and tries to get Rohan alive again, many players have started to join him. '''Rangers of the North -' 'Harad-' Harad is controlled by The Haradiac Empire is ruled by Sultan B3 from a unnamed city in the Harad Desert it is a rising power. It is currently ar war with umbar and gondor it is winning the war. 'Umbar-'''Umbar is Ruled by King_Ausar(Jax) it is currently in grave Danger do war with the much stronger Haradiac Empire. They are allied with gondor '''Dunland-' The Hill men of Dunland currently only has three members. The most powerful Tribe is The Wolf Tribe Ruled By Wulf_Of_Dunland (ThaMarauder) '''Dwarves The Dwarves are formed into a single united "superfaction" that governs all Seven Kingdoms. The "general" dwarf faction is Durin's Folk, and it is from here that individual dwarf players split off to join one of the seven houses. Dwarves go to war together as one united front, and any attacks made on one kingdom results in the other six rushing to their aid. In times of crisis the seven dwarf lords meet at Moria, the capital of all dwarves, to decide a course of action. Khazad-dum '- '''Khazad-dum, or Moria, is located in the central Misty Mountains. It will, once complete, serve as the capital city of all seven clans. It will not be ruled by a single king but rather governed by a council of the seven dwarf lords, representing each kingdom. As of right now, it is a WIP and only the East Gate and the doors of Durin are built. '''Belegost - '''Belegost is the greatest kingdom in the Ered Luin. It is ruled by King Azaghal of the Broadbeams. It is very rich in lapis gemstones. It hosts many great halls and deep pits over which large bridges span. Unlike most dwarf kingdoms, it is lit primarily by glowstone fixtures and lanterns. Belegost is known for its ancient, fair beauty. '''Mazar-dum - '''Mazar-dum is the greatest dwarf realm in all Middle Earth, save Moria itself. It lies in the center of the southern half of the Orocarni and is the city of the Stonefoot clan. It is by far the richest and largest city in the world, and the dwarves here hoard their vast treasure of silver, diamonds, and especially gold. Mazar-dum is renowned for its epic scale, consisting of wide pillared halls and massive caverns crisscrossed by stone bridges and stairs, all lit by bright burning braziers and inlaid with golden fixtures. It also has great armories and the largest forges and mines in the world, and the skill of its smiths, stoneworkers and craftsmen is unequaled. It is the most populated kingdom but not the most militant. It is ruled by King Thrain (Carter938), son of Thror and father of Thorin Oakensheild. The elven city of Casarellon lies just outside Mazar-dum's gates, and the elves of the city and dwarves of the mountain trade freely and defend each other from attacks. '''Iron Hills - '''The Iron Hills is a great dwarf realm of the Longbeards. Its main city is the great fortress of Azanuilimbar-dum. The Iron Hills are not the richest dwarf realm, but they are the most skilled in battle, and are famous for their ferocity. Azanulimbar-dum is known for its wealth of Iron and other minerals, and is one of the best defended cities in Middle Earth. The battle hardened warriors of these hills are led by King Dain II Ironfoot (Apex), nephew of Thrain and cousin to Thorin. '''Valhalla - '''Halls of the Ironfists. 'expand' '''Zigilaban-dum - '''The great halls of the Blacklocks, Zigilaban-dum is located in the central Orocarni. It is one of the larger dwarf kingdoms, rivalling even Azanulimbar-dum and Mazar-dum in the size of its halls. Zigilaban-dum is known for its vast wealth of silver, and it is to this end that many consider it to be the "sister" city of Mazar-dum, the city of gold. It is known for its beautiful halls, inlaid with silver facetings and adorned with many axe-weilding statues. The dwarves of Zigilaban-dum are highly skilled fighters, quite deadly with swords and great battle axes, as well as great silversmiths and stoneworkers. Paired with the Stonefoots since their awakening, they are fearsome allies in battle. It is ruled by King Gror (Darcyman) , the uncle of Thrain and grandfather of Dain II Ironfoot. '''Gatzard-dum - '''Halls of the Stiffbeards. 'expand' '''Erebor -' Erebor is a kingdom of the Longbeards, located under the Lonely Mountain in northern Rhovanion. It is currently under construction and is ruled by King Thorin I (Dragon), great great grandfather of Thrain. Category:Browse Category:Servers